SOUSEI NO NARUTO
by furyuu
Summary: The legacy of many can be found in one. When a young Naruto awakens a power that has not been seen in millenia, he will spread his wings and become the next Solar wing. NaruXHinaXTen Naruto Aquarion crossover with bleach elements. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**SOUSEI NO NARUTO**_

(I don't anything. Figure out speech for yourself.)

Chapter 1. Revelations of an angel's soul

A four year old child lay in the hospital in a coma. His blond hair matted with blood, his skin cut, torn, stabbed and burned. Any normal boy would have been treated with the respect a patient deserves, but Naruto Uzumaki was anything but normal. He was the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi no Kitsune and therefore he was hated for even being alive.

His soul was halfway through the gateway between life and death. As his soul struggled to stay in his body, a golden light began to flow from the seal on his stomach. He awoke before three sights he never would have expected to see together; the Shinigami, the god of death; the Kyuubi; as well as Minato Namikaze, the Yellow Flash and the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato.

"GODDAMNIT I DIED DIDN'T I!" Naruto shouted, causing everyone to hold their ears in pain. "**Damn gaki my ears can't take the strain! Do something about your kid Minato.**" Minato sighed, "Naruto, you need to know the truth behind the fox's defeat. I couldn't kill the damn thing so I had to seal it in a new born child, my own child, due to the fact that only someone of blood relation to the Shiki Fuujin no Jutsu caster is the only one able to receive the seal other than the caster."

"So your saying that I'm your son, and that the fox is sealed in me thanks to you and the god of death. So now that I know do I have to stay dead?" the younger blond had to ask.

"_NO, I AM HERE TO RELEASE THE POWER OF THE NAMIKAZE. YOUR FATHER ONLY HELD A PORTION OF THE POWER BUT BECAUSE OF THE SEALING YOU ARE ABLE TO USE ALL OF IT, THE POWER OF THE ANGEL'S._" said the god of death in a very casual voice, like he was talking to an old friend. Naruto looked at all three of them as if they were nuts, "The power of the angel's? Is this a joke people? This is one messed up joke."

Naruto then saw the Shinigami look at him with the, 'this isn't a joke fool' look. Naruto just looked around and saw red feathers fall from the sky and land on him.

"_THIS WILL HURT KID. THESE FEATHERS HAVE BEEN SEALED AWAY UNTIL THE RETURN OF _HIS _SOUL RETURNED TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING. YOU SHALL CARRY ON THE LEGACY OF NOT ONLY THE NAMIKAZE AND UZUMAKI CLANS, BUT ALSO THE LEGACY, SOUL, MEMORIES, POWER AND WILL OF THE ANGEL OF MASSACURE, APOLLONIOUS. YOU SHALL BE THE NEW SOLAR WING._"

As the feathers landed on him they seeped into his body, and reappeared and repaired on his back until he had two blood red wings growing from his back. He grew taller, lost all his baby fat, gained muscle and became smarter. His hair was down the middle of his back and had an orange tinge to it, making it look like the dawn of day. His eyes were now red, the pupil was now white, and the iris the same shade of red as his wings. Around the pupil were miniature wings that looked to be closed.

"Son I know this is a lot to take in but there's one thing you should know. I love you and so does your mother. When it's your time we'll see you again but until then remember that you have your parent's love. So never forget that you are destined for much more than anyone ever imagined."

As Naruto's vision went cloudy, when he could see again and saw the old man staring at him. His face was one of sorrow and self-hatred, 'why must this child suffer so much after everything?' "Naruto we need to talk. I know what just happened and now that you know what's what you have to start training you to become much stronger than your father."

Hiruzen Sarutobi said with a serious tone in his voice. "I need you to hide your transformation, if anyone saw it they would think that the fox was taking over so you have to be very careful. Also you'll still need to live at that horrid apartment of yours, you'll move into your clan compound at a later date."

"Old man is there anyone who was close enough to my dad and not dumb enough to mistake me for Kyuubi who can train me?" the young blond asked, after having said fox cast a genjutsu that made the young winged one look like he did before the change to his body. He was now forcing chakra into his eyes to get used to his new doujutsu, which he named 'Mitsukaigan' the angel eye.

Hiruzen smiled, "as a matter of fact there is one and he is very strong, but unfortunately he is a bit of a pervert. Inu I need you here right now." As the old Hokage said this an anbu in a dog mask appeared before them. "What do you need Hokage-sama?" the anbu asked. "I need you to train your sensei's son Kakashi. He is knew to his power and as you're the only person alive other than Jiraiya that knows anything about the power it would be for the best if you trained him," Sarutobi said in a voice that could only have come from a kage. Kakashi removed his mask to look at the last living reminder of the man who had been a father to him.

"Well, I guess I can take thee kid under my wing, so to speak. But Naruto I want to know what your real form looks like and while you train under me expect nothing but pure torture. I want to make sure your strong enough to put me to shame. If I can't do that I won't be able to face my dad and your dad when I finally go. So as soon as you're ready to go we can get started."

And at that Naruto moved as fast as he could to get out of the hell called a hospital. He ran back to his crappy apartment and picked up the one thing that had any value to him. A small pendant that was left for him by the shy Hyuuga heiress, Hinata. It was a small gold stone that had red angel wings attached to it, reminding him of his new status as an 'angel on earth'. He smiled as he put it around his neck, think he would have to speak to his 'fellow angel' about how he felt about the present. As he locked the apartment behind him, he walked towards one of the more reclusive training ground and began to work on his piss poor taijutsu skill when Kakashi came by.

"What are you doing? That's terrible you know," he said in a brotherly tone that annoyed Naruto. "Training in the bullshit taijutsu that was taught to me. Any way is there anything that can help speed up the training?" Kakashi did his creepy eye smile at the boy. "Yes there is. It's very difficult to pull off at first but once you get it down the draw backs will be worth it." After that little talk the two began to work. Everything Naruto was had been put on the line as he trained diligently for the next eight years.

His training allowed him to explore the full extent of his angelic and demonic powers to the point it was second nature to him by the time he was nine. His taijutsu had greatly improved to the point that he could hold his own against Maito Gai for a while before being completely outclassed. His ninjutsu skill was impressive; he discovered that his elemental affinity was wind, which was the rarest of all the affinities and the deadliest. What shocked everyone was that it was a double affinity, so he basically was one with the wind. Even more surprising was that he was a natural in both fuinjutsu and kenjutsu.

He had proved to be his father's son in fuinjutsu, a Namikaze specialty, creating seals that could store living creatures to two ton boulder. As for kenjutsu, he was born to use a sword. He had learned multiple disciplines and the swords for said disciplines, but his favorite was the sword left by his mother.

It was a special zanbatou, it looked like an over grown cleaver. It had silver edge over the black blade, it had no guard, and the hilt was wrapped in a white cloth that acted like a sheath when not in use. Naruto had named the blade Zangetsu, and discovered that he could pour his wind chakra into the blade and launch an attack that was able to cut through anything, he had yet to name the attack and his control over the technique was abysmal.

After all the years of training with Kakashi, the young winged one had become a very powerful ninja, even if he had to hide his power. It was graduation day at the ninja academy, and Naruto had been dying to drop the idiot mask that he held over himself. As he walked in he dropped into his seat and went to sleep, not noticing that his genjutsu had been dropped. After a half hour of sleep he heard whispers and woke up. He looked to see everyone staring at him. He only then just realized that his genjutsu had dropped he then gaged everyone's reactions.

Shino Aburame was silent, Shikamaru Nara was awake (enough said), Choji Akimichi stopped eating (again enough said). Next he saw Sasuke Uchiha look away as if he didn't care, Kiba Inazuka wasn't paying attention, and both Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka had stopped fighting. The reaction that he liked the most was that of Hinata Hyuuga. She was blushing furiously, trying her best not to faint at the sight. Most girls were pretty much the same, seeing as he was now showing his real face.

His face held a look of wisdom and power no one ever thought Naruto could ever hold, his hair was in a ponytail. His bangs reached his shoulders while the rest was its usual spiky self. His body was toned and muscled in a way that made him look like a triathlon runner. He wore a black shirt with the symbol of the Namikaze, a sun with two gold wings on each side, on the front. Black shinobi pants with multiple pockets and shoes, as well as a black jacket that had the kanji for 'geneses on his back. He was also a lot tall than he used to be, now standing at 5' 9'', making him one badass mother.

"Hey, stop staring. It makes me feel weird," Naruto said with false embarrassment. All the girls blushed even deeper and Hinata was on the verge of fainting. When it looked like it would happen Naruto rushed over to her and caught here. She looked up and saw how close her face was to his. Her face was so red it put a rose to shame.

"So shy, is the forgotten angel that she would let others do as they will so they could find happiness while she sacrificed her own. The fallen angel that rid himself of his wings finds her and she asks, 'what do wish for' and he replied, 'your happiness, my angel'". As he said this he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "and you are that angel".

As the day went on he noticed that Mizuki was glaring at him, he didn't mind at first but he noticed that he was not acting like his usual self. His attitude towards Naruto's performance during the exam was pissed, and Naruto knew he had to see the Hokage after the exams.

It was now the final part of the exam, the ninjutsu portion. Naruto stood before Iruka and Mizuki and had done both the Henge, turning into a sixteen year old busty blonde with two pig tails, whiskers, was completely naked and only had smoke covering her private areas, and the substitution, changing places with Mizuki who was now on the receiving end of Iruka's patented Big Head no jutsu.

"Iruka-sensei, I don't have the control and have too much chakra for the regular Bushin, so I'm going to do something else. Kage Bushin no jutsu!" the blond shouted as fifty solid body clones came into existence. Mizuki looked like he was going to kill someone, Iruka smiled. " I think you've earned this headband more than anyone Naruto, congratulations you graduate." Iruka said as he handed Naruto a headband, unlike the other's that had blue straps, his was a long black cloth that he eagerly tied around his head.

As he exited the academy he went to Hokage Tower and walked straight into the old man's office. "Hey jiji I passed, but I think you were right about Mizuki, he asked me to steal the scroll. Anyway I'm gonna make sure that the basterd dies so I need the scroll."

(Time skip- Mizuki breaks the law)

"You do realize I have to kill you know for breaking the thirds law?" questioned Naruto as he grabbed Zangetsu and flashed his Mitsukaigan. Mizuki just scoffed at the young angel. "I'm not scared of you demon. Now time to finish the fourths work, and kill you." Mizuki tried to take Naruto's head off with his demon shuriken. Naruto used Zangetsu to block the blow as he charged his wind chakra for his next attack. "Hitsuga Tensho." Was all Naruto said as he slashed the air with his sword and a wave of blue whit light shout forward and cut Mizuki in half with one stroke. Naruto sighed as he looked around, sheathing Zangetsu and picking up the scroll. He walked over to Iruka and handed him the scroll.

Hiruzen clapped and said, "So you mastered that move after all. anyway I think that the academy could be put on hold for a month or so to get the council off my back for letting you take this mission. Any way you can move into the Namikaze compound now, good night and Naruto, good luck in the future." As the old man disappeared, Naruto walked away, leaving Iruka confused as fuck. As Naruto walked through the village, he noticed that he could just walk without feeling the same glares he usually got.

Instead he saw that he was being followed by his new worst fear, fangirls. As he ran for his virginity he ran into one of the scariest people you never want to meet. "Hello gaki, any reason that I should't kill you right know?" asked special jonin Anko Mitarashi. "because I'll buy as much dango and sake as you want now save me!" begged Naruto as he heard the fangirl army getting closer. The next thing Naruto knew he woke up in someone's apartment. "If you're wondering no your safe and still a virgin." Naruto turned to see Anko in a morning gown that showed off her hot body like everything else she wore. "Thanks, about the dango and sake, when do you want it. I always pay my debts," Naruto said as he looked for his sword and found that Anko was trying to lift it. "it only responds to my chakra otherwise it's heavy as a whale. Anyway why did you help me other than the obvious reasons," the blond asked.

"You don't deserve all the crap that gets dealt to you every day. No one should have to suffer for things out of their control. Anyway you're cute and I want to corrupt you any way I can, its fun." Anko said with a completely straight face. Naruto just took it at face value and left with everything intact he left Anko's apartment and began to walk to the address given to him by Kakashi told him.

After avoiding his fangirls he made it and saw it was right next to the Hyuuga residence. He walked in and saw that everything was in perfect condition. He went to the main bed room and plopped down on the king sized bed face down. He undid the seal on his back and let his wings stretch out to the full wingspan.

"I don't care if I sleep for a month, just no fangirls. He laid there thinking about recent events and had a small thought. "my father's legacy is his not mine. This is the genesis of my own legend and not that of my former self." And the winged one fell asleep, his mind happy with the revelation. As he dreamed he saw a large creature made of metal fighting a monster made of shadows attacking it. The metal creature looked more humanoid then machine. It was red from the wasit up, it's back was green and a little blue could be seen on the legs.

It stood up ready to fight as the being of shadow attacked . the machine raised it's fist, glowing red with power and thrust it's arm forward. the arm extended itself and reached through the shadow being, destroying it and shining a holy light from the machines back. As the machine retracted his arm and then it broke down into three indvidual machines, as they flew away the red one flew straight at Naruto leaving him him to stare in amazement. When Naruto woke up the next morning a single word ran through his mind, "Aquarion."

AN: Chapter one is done, sorry if this sucks it just seemed weird that no one thought to do any Naruto Aquarion crossover, so here's the first try, send reviews, suggestions for future chapters and i'll see what i can do. hope to have chapter 2 up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

New chapter uploaded, hope you like it.

Chapter 2: Acts of the new ninja

As the month off from the academy had finally come to an end, and Naruto was ready to kick ass. He walked into the academy without much problem, but he had yet to enjoy a day in the hell called school and today was no different. Naruto had bumped into one of the older students that failed the exam on the way over and had gotten into a fight; he ended up sending the poor boy to the hospital. As got in his classroom he was given weird looks by everyone, he couldn't guess what was up. He just walked to his seat, the moment Hinata walked into the room she fainted and Naruto took a look at himself and found out why.

His shirt had gotten ripped in the fight with the idiot kid earlier, showing everyone his well chiseled chest and abs. (I'm not gay but I explain changes to the characters so don't go flaming.) He walked out of the room and came back a few minutes later with a vest like shirt on (a deep red version of Apollo's shirt). He woke up Hinata and went back to his seat, looking for an escape route without revealing any real skill. He just decided to sleep until Iruka came in, which didn't last long.

"Everyone, once again congratulations on making it through the academy. I know you will all make fine ninja and make the village proud of you. Now the squads are as follows, squad one …" Naruto drowned out Iruka's words, not that he didn't like the man, and he was just worried more about his fangirls desire for his cock. "Squad seven, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke under Hatake Kakashi." Naruto sighed, he didn't mind the idea of working with the Uchiha bastard but working with Sakura would be hell on earth.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" shouted the girls. Half the girls screamed because they lost Sasuke, the other half losing Naruto. "HELL YEAH! TAKE THAT INO-PIG!" Sakura shouted at her rival.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Iruka using his big head jutsu; he really needed a promotion to get away from this shit. "Team eight will be Inazuka Kiba, Hyuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, under Yuuhi Kurenai. Team nine is still in circulation from last year so team ten will be Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Choji, under Sarutobi Asuma. You will all be here tomorrow at noon to me your new sensei's. I'm proud to have called you all my students, May your futures shine bright and burn with the will of fire dismissed.

Naruto got out of his seat and was confronted by the foul odor of Kiba's breath. "Stay away from my mate Uzumaki; a no clan orphan loser is nowhere near good enough for her." Naruto just threw Kiba across the class room and walked out. He sat down on the swings alone like he usually did; remembering something that he was pretty sure wasn't his own memory. 'Why does it happen when someone brings up Hinata? Why couldn't she be on my team instead of the fangirl queen Haruno?' This memory was from the last time angels attacked the earth. Apollo, The previous reincarnation of Apollonius, was trying to comfort Silvia, the reincarnation of Celina, the human lover of Apollonius.

(Flashback)

"Hey Amazon, what's up, you're not acting like yourself," he asked in his usual gruff manor. Silvia looked at him not really knowing what to say. "What do you want; I don't have any food so go away." Apollo just stared at her not listening to what she said, "Don't worry, I hate to admit it but Sirius is strong, he'll pull through and be back to his arrogant self soon enough." Silvia blushed a little, turning away and said, "Thanks Apollo."

(Flashback end)

Naruto had just come out of his own little world when he noticed Hinata being harassed by Kiba again. He hated the fact that Kiba was forcing himself on Hinata, he didn't know why but it got his blood boiling. He walked over to the two, leaving Zangetsu by the swing so he wouldn't have the urge to cut Kiba down.

"Let her go Inazuka, now, before I make you." Naruto's voice became low, deadly so, containing hatred that he was falling to suppress. His hand reached for Hinata's and retched her free from Kiba's grasp, leading to Naruto and Kiba getting into another fight.

"I told you to stay away from my mate Uzumaki, now you die," Kiba said using his beast mimicry technique, becoming more feral than he already was.

"You don't own her, you are not worthy of her, and you will never treat her as an object as long as I'm here," Naruto said sliding into an interesting stance. His body was relaxed leaning forward towards his opponent; arms swaying at his side (think Apollo vs. Silvia and Pierre in episode one.)

He ran forward at a speed he had never shown before, getting in close to Kiba and spinning around, making his fists collide with his face. Kiba recovered quickly, but still in shock and pain from Naruto's speed and the strength behind his punches. It hurt like hell but he didn't want to show weakness in front of his mate, it would mean he wasn't the alpha of the pack. "So the trash can actually fight, now if you had actually hurt me I would be impressed," Kiba growled smugly aft the blond angel.

"Stop trying to show off, you're pitiful and I've grown tired of your foul odor. Go home, take a bath, train, and when you actually can match my strength come fight me again. Until then just know that I will always: one, have Hinata's heart should she choose to give it to me and two be better than you, O-M-E-G-A!" Naruto said as he fished the last few seals to his original jutsu.

Futon: Kamikaze no Jutsu. Naruto shot his right hand forward and from it launched forth a torrent of wind that not even the Ichibi no Tanuki could have produced and it was supposed to represent the god of wind. Kiba was flown all the way to the opposite side of the village and landed in the hot springs , which would have been okay if he hadn't landed in the girls side, let's just he wouldn't be fit for missions for a few days.

Naruto returned to the swing, retrieved Zangetsu and walked over to Hinata and asked, "Are you okay my angel? I'm sorry about what I said back there".

Naruto never finished his sentence as Hinata had started attacking his lips with her own. Getting over the initial shock Naruto relaxed into it and a make out session ensued. They parted for air and promptly Hinata fainted, not surprising but Naruto had wanted to go another round with in his opinion the only girl in his class worthy of being a kunoichi. "I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't, just enjoy it. I've always wanted this, Naruto," Hinata said placing another kiss on her hero's lips after waking up. She couldn't believe she was doing this. It was expected, she would faint just when he looked at her and now she was making out with him, what was wrong with her. Naruto noticed that his Mitsukaigan was active, not knowing what it was doing on.

"Listen I'll come by your place maybe next week, I need to speak to your father about something, but until then…" Naruto grabbed her ass making her moan, "I'll be thinking of you, princess." With that Naruto and Hinata parted ways as he walked to the Souji Weapon's store. He walked up to the counter and rang the bell. "Hello is anyone here; I came to pick up my order."

"Oh Naruto, I'm in the back, wait I'll get it for you." Naruto closed his eyes and began to think of his bloodline. Today he had learned that he could force a person to reveal their true feelings, and a few years before he learned that he could also neutralize the abilities of the of both the Byakugan and Sharingan as well as any other bloodline.

He learned from speaking to Apollonius that it was because of his angelic blood, signaling that he was on a plane of existence that no bloodline holder could ever hope to achieve, and was proof of his superiority. He also learned that his eyes were able to predict an opponent's movements, give you the knowledge on how to counter the opponents move and reverse jutsu as well. This meant that if someone used a katon jutsu against him he would be able to learn it and then preform the suiton jutsu best used to counter it. Any other abilities it had would reveal themselves in time, but now Naruto was being shaken awake by a cute girl named Tenten Souji.

"I'm lucky you didn't really didn't fall asleep otherwise I wouldn't have been able to wake you up," said the weapons mistress, a smirk on her face. "Sorry, but I was thinking of my dream girl, surprisingly your face popped up." The young winged one said teasingly knowing that she would blush at it, which she did. Tenten then walked behind the counter and pulled out a box loaded with three prong kunai. "I still think you're crazy for trying to replicate the fourth's Hiraishin no Jutsu. No one knows how to do it and it was probably a bloodline."

"If I wanna surpass him then I've got to learn his signature technique. Besides you more than anyone knows what it's like to have a goal that you wanna accomplish no matter what," Naruto said taking the kunai and put them in his pockets. He then left the store and back to his house while his father told him how to apply the seal for the jutsu on the kunai when he saw Sasuke Uchiha in front of his house for their usual 'Anti Fangirl Initiative'. The brooding wingless one had formed a bond with the young blond when he had shown his true self, especially after they saved each other from their respective fangirls. After that they sparred together and became closer than brother's, the avenger now wasn't obsessed with revenge, but becoming stronger for his own reasons.

"Dobe, what took you so long?" the raven haired prodigy asked with a grin on his face. Naruto undid the seal's on the compound's door, leading them both to the main office. Naruto sat in the 'boss' chair behind a desk that could easily hid three full grown women under it.

"I had to deal with my future girlfriend and pick up the kunai for Hiraishin. Now about getting to the academy I think we should scare the shit out of people and use are new 'friends' and use them for defense. First it shows people not to mess with us because we're badass and it tells those fangirls to pump the breaks and back the fuck up."

Sasuke nodded, not one miss a chance to show how awesome he was. The Uchiha had to thank Naruto, because of him constantly pushing Sasuke and nearly killing him, he had awakened a fully mature Sharingan.

(Flashback)

Naruto had released another Getsuga Tensho at Sasuke and the former avenger had dodged it just in time. "You'll die here Uchiha, why not make it quick." Sasuke looked up at Naruto in disgust, he couldn't believe that the dead last was not only beating him in a fight, but was trying to kill him. "How the hell did he get so strong?" Sasuke was asking himself, grabbing his left arm to keep it from shaking.

To his horror Naruto had found him and took at a kunai to defend himself. "No use," Naruto said as his Kage Bushin's had grabbed hold of Sasuke and pinned him to the ground. "Those eyes are now mine, Uchiha." Naruto said pulling out a surgical knife and held it close to Sasuke's face. As it inched closer Naruto noticed something change in his friend. The onyx color of Sasuke's eyes were being replaced with crimson red, and three coma like tomes appeared in each eye. Naruto backed away and said, "How does the Sharingan feel Sasuke?"

(Flashback end)

After that they had trained like hell and they were both far better now than they were before. Sasuke also told Naruto his greatest secret; he had a twin sister named Ranko. He had actually met Ranko at the age of four when he was being beaten for the fifth time that week. She had helped him get out of that situation alive and they hadn't seen each other since. So now she was living with Naruto and Sasuke in the Namikaze estate, training with both of them so she could be the first female Uchiha shinobi.

The next day Naruto and Sasuke walked to the academy but were greeted at the front door by the fangirl army of Konoha known as 'I RAPE YOU'. 'Oh shit' ran through both boys' minds as they performed the hand signs for their new jutsu. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" the two said as they slammed their hands into the ground. As the smoke cleared Naruto and Sasuke could be standing atop two house sized winged creatures, Sasuke a hawk, and Naruto an eagle.

"Aniki, what are these things, dinner?" the hawk asked Sasuke with a hungry look in his eye.

"Naruto, you shouldn't have summoned me for something like this," the eagle said to Naruto with a laid back tone that soothed a person's spirit. The eagle spread its wings and blew all the fangirls away, after which it returned to the summoning plane with the hawk the two shinobi walked inside.

They sat by the window waiting for their sensei to come, knowing that he would be late. They then heard the sounds of girlish shrieks of fangirls coming after them. When they got through the doors, they were greeted by Hinata's gentle fist technique. All of the girls fell to the ground paralyzed, not even sparing a glance back Hinata walked away like nothing happened. Naruto let out a low whistle as Hinata took the seat in between him and Sasuke, "Hey girl, you didn't have to knock they ass out, not that I'm complaining."

"I'm just giving them fair warning, they want you they have to get through me first." Hinata said before kissing him in front of everyone. Everyone's jaw dropped, even Sasuke's who thought Naruto was just pranking him about having a girlfriend. Naruto just leaned into the kiss and began an intense make out session with the young heiress, neither coming up for air until a half hour later when Yuuhi Kurenai showed up to ruin the fun.

"Team eight follow me please." With that Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru left the room, but not before Naruto gave Kiba one final warning about Kiba's… habits. "Touch my girlfriend again and not only will you feel my full wrath, but I will make sure you are imprisoned for sexual assault against my girlfriend, understand omega." Naruto said his hand breaking Kiba's wrist it was gripping it so hard.

"What are you doing to my student?" Kurenai said looking at Naruto with disgust in her eyes.

"I see your one of those people, listen, I don't care what you think of me but your student is making unacceptable and inappropriate comments, suggestions, and to dumb it down, he's been forcing himself on the only person in the entire village that truly loves me. So if he does it again please deal the appropriate punishment you give any pervert, or I'll be the one to administer his judgment," Naruto said as he knocked out a few teeth from Kiba's mouth.

Kurenai just stared at Naruto, Hinata, and then Kiba. 'She might be better off with the demon brat then my own genin, maybe I'll keep an eye on them from now on.' The genjutsu mistress thought as she heard the door slide open and an eraser falling hitting someone in the head. "Naruto, did you have to do that?"

"Sorry Aniki but it's to remind you not to be late and you're lucky it was only an eraser and not that crazy bitch Anko," the winged one said with a smirk as the Cyclopes of a ninja, Kakashi Hatake rubbed the back off his head in a Naruto fashion.

"Kakashi, you're actually on time for something?" Kurenai said playfully as Kakashi walked by and called for team seven. "Well it's either that or be subjected to one of his pranks, which I'm sure you'll be on the receiving end of by the end of the week. By the way he goes easy on women, especially ones he finds cute." Kakashi said as he lead team seven to the top off the academy roof.

Kakashi then felt a crack on the back of his head as Naruto smacked him, a tick mark on his head. "ANIKI YOU ARE GONNA DIE!" could be heard half way across the village. After introductions and the whole 'you aren't real ninja yet' thing, team seven were ready to kill Kakashi.

"Hey don't get mad at me. I want you to meet me at training ground seven at 7:00 a.m. tomorrow and don't eat anything otherwise you'll puke, later." With that he disappeared taking Sasuke and Naruto with him, leaving Sakura to her fantasies.

The next morning was nothing special, the usual mess at the Namikaze house. Kakashi flipped Naruto out of bed, Ranko runs in and nearly hugs Naruto to death and then he and Sasuke fight over the last strip of bacon. After that they went to training ground seven at about ten with Kakashi, and then they endured the screeching of Sakura. "YOU'RE LATE!" she screeched at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry pinky, but sensei makes a habit of being late so we decided to wait for his lazy ass to show up," Naruto said as he ducked the punch Sakura aimed at his head. He then moved behind her and put her in a headlock. "Come on Naruto, it's not nice to treat a lady like that," Kakashi said trying to diffuse the situation. "Are you sure she's a girl?" could be heard as everyone turned to see a girl that only Sakura didn't know.

She had an innocent face that was framed by her black hair tied into a braided pigtail; she was the same height as Naruto. She wore Chinese styled black pants and matching black shirt with a dragon winding up it, which accentuated her very mature figure and bust for a 12 year old. "Why are you here Ranko?" Naruto asked a smirk played across his face as she walked over to him. "I wanna see the banshee fail so I can take her place on your team Na-chan", Ranma said grabbing his arm.

"Stop messing around with my sister and let's get going Naruto," Sasuke said to Naruto with a Sharingan enhanced glare. Naruto flashed his Mitsukaigan at Sasuke and they started to laugh at each other. "If you two are done I'd like to get this test done. Now you have until noon to take these bells from me, whoever doesn't get one fails and is sent back to the academy. Ready go!"

With that the three genin were off. Naruto however stayed where he was and simply looked at Kakashi. Naruto still had his Mitsukaigan on so he could tell where everyone was. He created two kage bushin and had them create a diversion while he went over to Sasuke. "We need a plan if we want to get the bells." Sasuke said activating his Sharingan. Naruto nodded, creating another kage bushin while thinking of a plan.

After a half hour there was a scream, no doubt Sakura had gotten caught by Kakashi. That was the queue; Naruto jumped out from his hiding place and brought out his sword. He fired off a blast at Kakashi that he barely had time to dodge his attack. The shadow clone came up behind Kakashi and forced his chakra into Kakashi disrupting it. After that Sasuke took a kunai and cut the bells free and grabbed them just as the timer went off.

"Well it's obvious that one of you needs to go back to the academy. Sakura, you are the weakest link, goodbye."

"But why me and not that loser Naruto? I'm a better ninja than that monster." Sakura said while getting a death glare from Ranko. Kakashi sighed and explained.

"Because you have no understanding of teamwork. Naruto and Sasuke hate each other from the report I was given on you guys and even though I've seen this, the two worked together to accomplish the task at hand. While you on the other hand beat or at least tried to beat the hell out of Naruto's shadow clone when he offered you help. You are unworthy of becoming a ninja, now leave. Naruto, Sasuke, report here tomorrow at the same time: I'll have given my report to the Hokage and have found you a new kunoichi for squad seven."

Naruto was confused by the statement. "But sensei, normally if one fails we all fail. As much as I hate the bitch, Sakura is a part of the team, if only to serve as a distraction sense she can't do shit otherwise. She was an important part of my plan even if she was unaware of it. So why are we getting a new teammate instead of being sent back to the academy along with bitch banshee?"

"Simple, the council doesn't want to keep the _last_ loyal Uchiha Sharingan user in Konoha from becoming a shinobi any longer than they have to." Kakashi said with his lazy tone, emphasizing the word last. "And of course we have to train the future Hokage now don't we. And as much as the council hates you they will have to let me train you if it is the only way I'll train Sasuke, now go home and get ready for tomorrow, later," He said disappearing in a shushin.

Deciding to see how everyone else did, Naruto ran around the village until he found what was left of team 10. "Yo Shikamaru! You guys pass too or am I the only one" Naruto asked as he walked over to his two former partners in crime.

"We passed; well me and Choji did anyway. Ino failed because she kept bullying Choji and failed to realize the objective of the test. Like a jonin would fall for her mind transfer so easily. The troublesome bitch then went on a tirade about how we held her back and some shit, so we have to wait it out until we get a new teammate."

"Same here, Sakura failed and tried to persuade Kakashi sensei to fail me instead of her. I'm glad never had a crush on her otherwise I might have tried to kill myself by drowning my pain in ramen. But on the other hand I get to have a girl on my team who probably isn't a fangirl. So you guys up for lunch?

Choji, who never turned down food, readily agreed and started heading towards the barbeque place he loved so much. Naruto and Shikamaru were catching up from their pranking days while Choji was stuffing his face. Fifteen minutes into the meal and team eight came into the restaurant as well, minus Kiba.

"Let me guess Kiba failed the test too," Shikamaru said without looking at them. Shino nodded and sat down next to Choji while Hinata took a seat next to Naruto, blushing after remembering their last encounter. The next few days were hard for the genin, however Naruto was not to be found. The council were pushing for Naruto to be declared a nuke-nin, however the Sandaime would not allow it.

Three days had past and the genin were called into the Hokage's office for an important meeting. Sarutobi looked at all of the remaining genin from the squads that passed. "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here, so I'll let the expert tell you what's going on. You may come out Naruto." Naruto walked through the doors without a care in the world. Turning to look at the genin he spoke with an regality and strength. "You all are unique among shinobi, for you have the chance to become part of a grand legacy, the legacy of Aquarion. Millennia ago, there were a group of beings that decided that humans were unfit to live upon the earth. These life forms were known as 'Shadow Angels', these angels used machines to gather humans so they could harvest the life energy they produced, known as 'prana'. There was one angel that stood at the top of them, their most powerful warrior. That angel was known as the 'Angel of Massacre', Apollonius, The Solar Wing."

Naruto looked to Sarutobi to take over, who gave him a look that said 'no', so Naruto continued. "Apollonius fell in love with a human woman named Celina. She taught him how humans lived, how they toiled, how they loved. In doing so she showed him that humans were worth saving. In the end their relationship was met with tragedy, for in order to save Celina, Apollonius shed his wings for her. After that Apollonius had constructed three great machines, known as Vectors. The Vectors were known as Vector Mars, Vector Luna, and Vector Sol. The Vectors were formidable on their own, but by the pilots, known as Element Users, uniting in mind, body and soul, they merged into an unstoppable fighting machine. And the name of that machine was 'Mechanical Angel Aquarion'. Aquarion had three different configurations it could take, based on which position in the formation the Vectors took. The battle against the Shadow Angels was won thanks to Aquarion, however not without the loss of Celina and Apollonius. Each of you have the potential to become Element Users, therefore we will begin training so that you can."

The genin were shocked by this. At first they thought it was just one of Naruto's pranks, but if the Hokage was in on it then it must be serious. They readily agreed to help and Naruto motioned for them to follow. They moved towards Hokage Mountain, where Naruto put his hand on a stone that glowed at his touch, opening a secret passage at the base of the mountain. He lead the genin and their sensei's down a tunnel which lead into an underground command center. Everyone looked around shocked that such a place existed without anyone noticing it. as they looked around in awe Naruto snapped his fingers getting everyone's attention. "Welcome," Naruto said as he addressed everyone, "welcome…to DEVA."

AN: Chapter two is done. Sorry for the long wait but I had major writers block. I'll try to get more of these done as soon as I can. As always reviews and suggestions are welcome, but flaming will be met with death, later.


End file.
